


One Year Later

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Lucy's bedroom door opened. She knew it was Natsu. She heard him walking towards her bed and he lay down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her tight. She felt Natsu's breath on the nape of her neck as he spoke. ‘I know you aren’t sleeping.’
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _belongs to Hiro Mashima.__

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could see the figures of Natsu and Happy who were looking at her board. She had been investigating for a year, looking for the slightest clue that could lead her to the members of Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy did not move, still looking at her notes. Natsu touched the photos of their friends with his fingertips. He turned towards Lucy and she quickly closed her eyes. She heard Natsu sigh and say :

‘Come on Happy, let's go back to sleep.’

Natsu returned to the living room, with Happy flying behind him. Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the soft thud of the door closing. She looked at her notes. Crocus’ lights lit the room slightly. She knew this board by heart, she could recite the smallest detail. But there was still so much unknown. She had not managed to find everyone and that hurt her. She wondered what Natsu was thinking. She had had a year to get used to the idea that Fairy Tail was disbanded. Natsu had just heard the news.

She turned to the other side of the bed. She could not stand the sight of the board anymore. She was close to tears, but she refused to cry. She had cried enough for the past year and she didn't want Natsu to hear her. She would not be a burden for him. It was up to her to be there for him if he needed it. She looked at the window. The sun would only rise in several hours. She was no longer sleepy and thought that the night would be a long night. After a while, her bedroom door opened once again. She did not need to turn around, she knew it was Natsu. She heard him walking towards her bed and he lay down next to her. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her tight. Lucy froze, she did not even dare to breathe. She felt Natsu's breath on the nape of her neck as he spoke.

‘I know you aren’t sleeping.’

Usually she would have hit him and forced him to sleep on the couch. But she also knew that as always, she would give in and that Natsu would fall asleep with his arm around her waist. But for the time being, she did not have the strength to ask him to leave.

‘What are you doing here Natsu ?’  
‘I could not sleep.’

They did not speak for a long time. Natsu finally broke the silence.

‘I saw your board.’

Lucy did not answer. What could she say.

‘I know we will all be together again,’ Natsu said.

Lucy knew that he was grinning. It was his smile that always gave her the strength to move on. She put her hand on his and their fingers intertwined. Natsu hugged her a little more.

‘I missed you,’ he said.

Lucy smiled. The first nights without Natsu had been difficult. And the fact that he left to train with Happy for a year, leaving her only a letter, had broken her heart. But all of this seemed far away. Being with Natsu made her happy.

‘I missed you too.’

They fell asleep in a peaceful sleep they had not had in a year.

_The end ___


End file.
